The Return Of The Hedgehog
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mya runs into the famous blue hero when he helps her out. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another great story from guestsurprise, who owns Mya. Sonic X belongs to 4Kids Entertainment and FUNimation Productions.**

* * *

 **The Return Of The Hedgehog**

Mya was busy shuffling papers and trying to get her information correct. She was working for Dr. Namge and he was definitely a slave driver. He was hard and definitely pushy, but she had no choice. She had to work through as much as she could and finish quickly because today was her birthday.

"Dr. Namge, can I please leave an hour early? It's my birthday."

"Why should I care if it's your birthday!?" He snarled through the intercom. You see, no one has actually seen Dr. Namge; he always interacts through his intercom and no one can ever go into his office. No one even knows what he looks like!

"But sir; I worked an extra seven hour shift this week and I only want to leave a few minutes early so I don't miss my train!"

"What train?!"

"I am going out of town so that I can meet a friend of mine. Her name is Helen," Mya said quickly.

"No! I need you to finish my reports; you will have enough time to get to the train station." He replied harshly.

"B-But…"

"I said no!" He growled. He then hung up the intercom. She was very sad at this point, but she did what she was told. After a few hours, she looked at the clock and noticed that she only had a few minutes to get to the station!

"Oh no! NO!" She gasped. She knew the next one would not leave for two days and she had to get there. She just had to! She raced out of the building and drove her car to the train parking area. Once she parked, she raced to the station stairs. Mya was just in time to see the train leave.

"NO! Wait for me! Wait!" She yelled, but the train kept going. She felt tears fill her eyes.

"How am I going to get there now!? Now I have no one to celebrate my birthday with," she said sadly. Suddenly, she felt something grab her and toss her on something soft. She looked down and saw it was like blue fur.

"Hang on!" A cheerful voice said softly. The creature then began to run at lightning speed. It was running so fast that it was right behind the train in a split second.

"W-What's going on?"

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride; you can get on the train at the next stop." The voice replied. It was definitely full of humor.

"W-who are you?! Are you kidnapping me?!"

"Naw…just a guy tryin' to give ya a hand! I heard you mention you missed your train," it replied. She then noticed the "person" had blue ears! It wasn't human!

"You remind me of someone," she said softly.

"Really?" He said as he glanced at her over his shoulder. She then got a glimpse of his green eye.

"You run at the speed of sound! You must be…Sonic!"

"Yep! That's me!"

"I thought you returned back to your own world!"

"I did. But now that the Metorex danger has passed and everyone is safe, I've come back to visit a friend of mine," he smiled. Mya then noticed they landed safely at the next train stop. He let her off and she saw that this Sonic was older, more mature, and definitely more handsome than when he was last on Earth. He was taller and the height of an average human male and his spikes were a bit longer. He gave her a friendly smile and she noticed that he had small fangs on his teeth as well.

"Fangs?" She giggled.

"Yeah, it happened as I matured. Now, the train should be arriving shortly. I gotta go."

"Thanks, Sonic."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Mya."

"Nice to meet ya! No worries; you'll be seeing me around. Because I'm back!" He grinned. And with that, the blue blur ran down the street at lightning speed.

"Sonic is back!" Mya squealed with glee as she waited for her train. She couldn't wait to tell Helen!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I love Sonic X! So I decided to do more of them!**

 **To guestsurprise: I too love Sonic X and have been a fan of Sonic for years. Excellent story, Amigo! :)**

 **To everyone else, please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
